


For All The Season, You're Still The Reason

by seleneweavers



Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Luke being a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: Julie find a list that Luke writes about wanting to date her
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	For All The Season, You're Still The Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollea/gifts), [372259](https://archiveofourown.org/users/372259/gifts).



> Idk what this is. I was supposed to write for my other stories but i miss writing one shot, so this happens. 
> 
> But I hope you guys like this very short indulgent one shot from me :)

The list suddenly appears out of nowhere, and by nowhere, she means the back of the sofa in her mother studio. 

It's more likely that Julie doesn't meant to find it, but it also makes sense if one of the boys forget about it, thinking that they have keep the piece of paper somewhere safe. 

But it's in the afternoon when she finds it, waiting for the boys-her boys to come and practice. 

**REASONS WHY I WANT TO DATE JULIE MOLINA IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER**

Julie's pretty sure she almost destroyed the paper by how tightly she's holding it. She recognizes the chicken scrawl that is Luke's handwriting. 

This cannot be happening. 

_1\. Have you seen her? She's so wickedly beautiful it takes my breath away everytime I see her face. Her stupidly beautiful face._

"I-," She mutters, flustered. The list is well, there. Julie really shouldn't read this, but there's her name written in it, and this must be a joke. Someone please tell her that this is a joke-

_2\. Her voice. She literally sang like an angel. I'm pretty sure that the world stops to hear the girl sing._

"Hey Julie."

Julie looks up, hoping that her flushed skin won't be noticable. Alex mouth drops open when he see the paper in her hand, and she's pretty sure they're both caught doing something that they shouldn't do. 

Julie falters, trying to figure out how to continue this because this can't be happening. 

"You found it," Alex said in disbelief, looking at the piece of paper that she's clutching for dear life. "I tell him to keep it in a safe place."

"Well, I think that's out of the window." She manages to utter while Alex snort, sitting next to her in the sofa. 

"You're okay, Jules?"

"I... I just need to process this a little bit."

Alex nods like it's a given. Without prompting, her eyes start to read the next paragraph. 

_3\. Her curls. I'm pretty sure they have a live of their own and it makes her even more adorable than she actually is._

"My curls? What?"

Alex laughs beside her, "Luke loves it. I'm pretty sure he can wax poetic just based on it."

Julie turn to the drummer beside her, "What was he thinking making this?"

"Luke trying to woo you," Alex answer easily, like it's obvious. "And he asked me and Reggie to read it, so he knows what word he should use."

"I..."

Alex sighs dramatically beside her. "Here's a piece of advice. Just ask Luke to read it to you so you can save me and Reggie the trouble. It's so weird hearing it. I love you Jules, but as a gay man that's too much even for me."

Julie can't help but giggles. Alex grins a little wider. "Here's the second thing... "

"I thought there's only one advice?"

"Here's the second thing," Alex repeats, griping her shoulder. "Please just get together already."

Folding the piece of paper, Julie tucks it on the pocket of her jeans before Reggie or even Luke is coming to the garage. "I think I have a better idea."

(She doesn't miss Alex groaning out loud beside her. No. This should work. This have to work) 

  
............... 

  
Julie knows Luke, Alex and Reggie for two year now. Finding each other and forming a band together, that's another story all together. 

But what she remember is this. They were hanging out in a cafe while waiting for Alex and Reggie to come, brainstorming ideas for a new song. 

It's when Luke left her for a minute, and coming back with a cinnamon roll and caramel macchiato-her favorites without prompting, beaming at her while he sips his coffe Julie knows that she's in too deep. 

Suddenly, every little things remind her of Luke. August doesn't remind her of summer anymore, it's Luke smiling at her so brightly in the studio when they decided to give him a surprise birthday party, Julie holding the cake while Luke keep bouncing on his feet. Excited. Happy. 

His features seem to soften underneath the sunlight, twirling her around after he blows the candles. 

October reminded her of Luke trying to match the costume she wear for halloween that year. The color of the leaves matches the color of Luke cheeks, as her heart beat and falls like the autumn leaves. 

Luke trying to hold her hand underneath his jacket, the shy cheek kiss he gave her when they find them self underneath the mistletoe. 

One fine day in April, where he calls her a star. It makes Julie want to bloom like all the flowers that come to alive around her, all color seem to mix into one. 

"I have a question." She blurts out, before wincing. Regretting it already. 

Luke looks up, his brows furrowed. "That doesn't sound so good."

"It doesn't?"

"Yeah, you got your serious face on right now."

It reminded her of one particular sentence where Luke wrote; Julie's concentration face. Or her mad face. I really like to smooth down those frown on her forehead and kiss her silly. 

It makes her face burn. Julie clears her throat. "It's not a bad question."

"You sound too serious though," Luke answer, puzzled. "You're okay?"

No, she's not. Because ever since she find the list, it's the only thing that Julie could ever think about. It filled with her happiness, with joy and so much love to the boy in front of her but at the same time she can't help but feeling guilty. 

The list seem to burned underneath her jacket. 

"It's nothing. I forgot what I want to ask you. Sorry."

Luke doesn't seem to buy her excuse but he nods, doesn't push like he used to. "Okay."

  
................ 

  
Julie figures, fair is fair. 

The hard part is letting Luke finding it without anyone finding it. 

(Julie's pretty sure if Alex or Reggie seeing what she's written, she can't see both of their faces for weeks) 

So when band practice is over, discreetly Julie tucks the piece of paper on Luke's pocket when she hugs him goodbye. 

Praying and hoping that it doesn't fall down on the way home. Or worse, someone else finding it. 

She figures Luke found it when Luke started knocking on her bedroom window, begging her to open it. 

Julie tried to hide her clammy hands, smiling at Luke's awkwardly while he walks closer to her. 

With trembling hands, Luke holds the piece of paper that she tuck neatly in Luke pocket. It's rumpled, like it's been hold so tightly and read over and over again. 

"Did you mean it?" He ask, shakily. "Any of it?"

Julie decided to take the paper that she's been holding to for weeks now, the paper that she put near her drawer. "I could ask you the same thing."

Luke laughs, shaking his head before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Julie hugs him as tightly, letting her senses filled with Luke. 

(This feels like coming home. Luke feels like home) 

"I make you nervous?" Luke teases, tucking one her curls back. 

"All the time."

He grins, like he can't believe it. "That's stupid."

Her eyes narrows, "You're stupid."

"Stupidly in love with you," Luke answer without missing a beat. 

It's so cheesy and shouldn't make her flustered but it did. Julie can feel her face start to redden while Luke laughs, kissing her temple. 

"Reasons," Luke whisper, kissing her forehead next. "Why I..."

His lips found her right cheek. "Want to date." Her left cheek next. "Julie Molina."

Julie scrunches her nose when Luke kiss the tip of it. "In no particular..."

Finally, he kiss her lips. She can feel the next word as he said it, "Order."

Pulling back while she whine, Luke eyes is filled with mirth. "So, do you want to hear it?"

Julie hums, letting herself pondering about it for a minute before shaking her head. "Next time."

Before Luke could respond, Julie pulling him in again, kissing him with all she got. She can feel Luke smiles as he pull her closer, paper forgotten while they lose them self in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, I know this is not perfect and I rarely write fluff so I hope you enjoy this


End file.
